Only Human
by Azura5
Summary: Raphael ends up getting captured by Shedder and thanks to some strange serum, ends up going through some interesting changes. Plus who is Gina and why does she want to help him?
1. It's a Trap!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Though I wish I did. .

* * *

"**Only Human"**

**Ch. 1**

Night was falling on New York, and, the city was still bustling with life. The same could be said for the inhabitants of the sewers, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo were busy getting on their surface clothes to go out for the night. After a long day of training, Master Splinter thought it okay for the brothers to take a break.

"Raphael, you coming along?" Michelangelo asked the other turtle who was sitting on the sofa, channel surfing. When he didn't get a response, the orange bandana clad turtle sighed and smacked Raphael on the back of the head. "Hey, are you listening to me??"

Donatello and Leonardo got ready for Raphael to blow up and hit Mikey back, but when he didn't they both arched a brow.

"Uwah…?" Raph mumbled, rubbing where Mikey hit him. "Oh, sorry, bro… I guess I spaced out there for a sec. You guys go on without me, I'm jus' gonna' watch some TV," he said, going back to channel surfing.

The three other brothers exchanged looks of confusion; Raphael turning down a chance to go up to the surface…? Lately Master Splinter had been strict about how many times they went up after that incident with the ice cream truck. And no matter what others said, they had nothing to do with what happened to that poodle.

"Okay, whatever you say, Raph…" Leo said, Mikey and Don walking out of the lair. "See you later." Hesitating for a second, Leonardo followed after the others. _Raph isn't acting himself… Maybe I should have stayed with him._

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Raphael was sitting on the couch, twirling his Sai, when suddenly his Turtle Com went off, startling him. He accidentally lost control of the weapon, sending it spiraling off somewhere. He flinched slightly when he heard a cat yowl. "Sorry, Klunk!" he called after the feline. He shook his head and reached for his Turtle Com only to find it missing. "God damn it, where the hell is it??" He got up and began to rummage around, the Com beeping all the while. "Okay, okay, shut up already!" he growled. After what seemed like an hour of searching, he found the Turtle Com under one of the couch cushions and answered it. "Yeah, what's up?"

It was April and she looked badly beaten up. "Raphael, I've been captured by Shredder!" She cried.

"Wh-what?? Where are you?!" He cried, clutching the Turtle Com tightly. "Have you tried contacting the others??"

"I tried, but they're not picking up! I'm being held at the old abandoned warehouse on Main Street!"

Raphael sighed, sweat dropping. _Great guys, just great, the one night you don't have your Turtle Coms on… _"Don't worry, April, I'm on my way!"

"Please hurry…" April's image blipped off the screen.

Raphael stared at the communicator. _It sounds like a trap… _He went to contact the others, but all he got was static. He put it away, a look of concern on his face. He thought of telling Master Splinter but then thought against it. He didn't want to bother his sensei while he was meditating. "Looks like I'll have to go this mission alone," he said aloud to himself. Without any more hesitation, he retrieved his Sai from the wall and headed out the lair up to the surface.

"That was an excellent performance Ms. O'Neil," Shredder said, grinning under his mask at the news reporter.

April glared at the other and snapped, "Yeah, yeah. Just give me back my camera and let me go! I did my part, now you have to do yours!"

"Of course Ms. O'Neil. I know how much your job means to you," He said, snapping his fingers, a Foot soldier coming forth with April's camera.

"Shut up… I only agreed to this because I knew your plan would never work!" She took her camera back, scowling at the male. "And when Raphael gets here with the other turtles, oh will you be sorry."

"Foot soldiers make sure Ms. O'Neil makes her way home. And… make sure to reward her for her services."

Shedder stared down at April, causing a shiver to go up her spine. "You won't win, Shredder… just you wait," she said, as she was lead away by two Foot soldiers.

"Of course Ms. O'Neil… whatever you say."

* * *

Raphael stood outside of the warehouse alone. He would have gone to get the others, but this was a situation of life and death and he didn't have time. Using his ninja stealth, he quietly snuck inside. Looking around the darkness he thought; _where is everyone? Surely I should have run in to one or two Foot soldiers by now. This doesn't seem right. _

Before he had time to react, his Sais were suddenly knocked out of his hands and the lights turned on to reveal he was surrounded by Foot ninja… and Shedder.

"Shedder, where's April, you scum?!" He shouted up at the other, hands clenched in to fists.

The male began to laugh. "She's not here. You have fallen right in to my trap, turtle! And you're alone, how much more stupid can you get??"

Raphael growled as Shedder continued to laugh. He ran to attack the other, when suddenly he was hit in the back of his neck, rendering him unconscious. The last thing he remembered seeing were the Foot ninjas closing in on him and Shedder still laughing.

_Leo… Mikey… Donnie…Master Splinter…what have I gotten myself in to…?_


	2. The End of Raphael?

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

"**Only Human"**

**Ch. 2**

Leo, Mikey, and Don were sitting in the pizza restaurant when Leo suddenly said, "Guys, I'm worried about Raph… he wasn't acting himself today.

The other brothers looked up from eating their pizza to look at their fearless leader. He was right; Raphael hadn't been acting himself when they left.

"Well, what do you think could be wrong with the dude?" Michelangelo asked, setting down his slice of pizza. "I mean, it's not like we can walk up to him and ask him what's wrong… He'll just get defensive and tell us it's none of our business."

"Mikey's right," Donatello said, receiving a strange look from Leonardo, "No, I'm serious. I think we should let Raph handle whatever problem he has on his own; and if he wants help, he'll come to us."

"But, you know how stubborn he gets. He'd never admit to needing help," Leo rebutted. Just then, Leo's Turtle Com went off and he reached in to his belt, answering it.

"Guys, Raphael needs your help!" April cried, before Leo could greet her.

"Uwah?!" The three turtles exclaimed all at once.

Leonardo shook his head and finding his voice asked, "What's wrong?"

"He went to fight Shedder on his own and now I think he's in big trouble! I thought he would contact you, but--!"

"It' okay, April, we're on our way. Where are they??" Leo asked.

"I-I don't know. Raph just contacted me, saying he was going after Shedder and that he couldn't reach you!" April lied.

"Okay, we'll track him using the Turtle Coms. Thanks, April." Turning off his com, Leo looked up at Mikey and Don, a worried expression on his face. "I hope Raph's okay..."

Paying for their pizza, they quickly left the restaurant and hopped in to the Turtle van, driving off.

* * *

Raphael groaned as he regained consciousness. He tried to move his arms and legs, but they felt heavy and non-responsive. "Wh-what's going on…?" He muttered, still feeling drowsy, his eyesight blurry.

"Ah, I was afraid you wouldn't wake up in time."

"Wha… who's that…?" Once Raph's eyesight was back to normal, he looked down to see he was lying on a metal table, his arms and legs strapped down. His eyes widened, remembering the earlier events. Then he looked up to see Shedder standing over him with a needle. "Sh-shedder… what are you up to…?"

"Oh, I'm just conducting a little experiment," Shedder replied, chuckling softly. "Hopefully, what I have in this needle will cause you to revert back to your original state. If not, it will just kill you in a matter of seconds. Only one way to really find out, hm…?"

Raphael's began to struggle as Shredder approached him, needle at ready. No… guys help me!

"There's no point in struggling, mutant."

Raphael winced, feeling the sting of the needle pierce his skin. Suddenly his breathing became shallow and his heartbeat began to slow down. C-can't… b-breath… His eyes brimmed with tears as his vision began to get blurry and he made slight strangling noises.

"Ah… I guess the formula was a failure… Oh well," Shedder said, his voice seeming to sound farther and farther away to Raph.

Everything went black and the beating of Raphael's heart continued to slow down and then went silent. No… I don't want to… die… I don't want to die!!

* * *

As the turtles rushed to Raphael's aid, Leo suddenly a pain in his chest and he clutched at it, wincing. Wh-what was that? Something just now… what is this terrible feeling…? "Don, go faster!" He cried. Never in his life had he felt such a terrible feeling in his heart. Raphael… please, be okay. Please!

* * *

"The signal's coming from this old warehouse…" Don said, once they had arrived. "There are two guards out front. Leonardo I—"

Before Don could say anymore, Leo had already taken the two Foot soldiers out and was running inside the building.

"Hey, wait for us!" Mikey cried, as the two followed the other brother inside.

"Shedder!!" Leo yelled, barging in.

"My, my… I never thought of you as rude type, Leonardo," Shedder said, mockingly.

"Where is he?? Where's my brother!?" He growled, taking out his swords.

"I'm afraid you're too late. He's dead. My Foot ninja have disposed of the body," the evil villain said matter-of-factly.

Mikey and Don's eyes widened in shock, as they stared at Shedder in disbelief.

"N-no… Raph…" Michelangelo whispered, shaking.

"YOU LIE!!" Leonardo shouted, clutching his swords, glaring at the other.

Shedder smiled underneath his mask and brought out Raphael's mask and Sais. "Here is your proof, turtles. You're brother is no more."

Mikey dropped to his knees, shaking, tears coursing down his face.

"We… we were too late…" Donatello breathed.

Leonardo growled. "You, bastard!!" He roared, lunging at Shedder with his katanas, who just dodged them.

"It was fun chatting with you, but I must be going. Ciao." With that, Shedder escaped in the cloud of a smoke pellet.

When the smoke cleared, Leo sobbed, dropping his swords, covering his face with his hands. "Raphael… Raphael… RAPHAEL!!!"


	3. Saved! Enter Gina

Disclaimer: You know the routine. I own no one except for Gina.

* * *

"**Only Human"**

**Ch. 3**

_**Ba… bump… ba… bump… ba-bump… ba-bump**_. It was the sound of a heart slowly coming back to life. Raphael gasped, coughing violently, his eyes shooting open. _I-I'm alive?? How?_ He suddenly heard footsteps approaching him and he began to panic slightly. Was it Shedder come to finish what he started? _Have to… get away…_ He thought, frantically. But when he tried to move, he became light-headed and passed out again.

* * *

Raphael regained consciousness once again, but this time, instead of the hard ground he felt beneath him, it was the softness of a bed. _Where am I – April's apartment?_ But when he got a good look of the place, he saw it was not April's at all. He began to panic and he tried to get up. But when he got his feet on the ground, he tripped, falling flat on his face. "Ow…" 

"What was that?" Suddenly a woman with scarlet red hair, green eyes, and tan skin walked in. She wore a loose white t-shirt and kaki pants; probably clothes for lazing around. But the one thing that made Raph feel uneasy was the choker on her neck with the Foot symbol on it. "You shouldn't be out of bed; you were half-dead when I found you. You need your rest to recover," she scolded lightly.

Raphael watched her closely. He reached for his Sai, only to discover they were gone. That wasn't the only thing he found that was out of place; he had five fingers… and skin tone like… a human! "Hn!!" It took all his will power not to scream bloody murder. _I don't know how… but I've been turned in to a human!! What am I going to do? How are my brothers going to find me now? What if they think I'm dead?!_

The woman looked at him with a concerned expression on her face. "What's wrong?" She reached towards him, but Raphael backed away from her. "I'm not going to hurt you…" She frowned. "You must have been through some terrible things. Can you talk?"

When Raphael finally found his voice, he asked, "Who are you? Where am I? What do you plan to do with me??" His hands clenched in to fists, and he stared up at her, ready to attack if she tried anything funny.

"I'm Gina… you're in my apartment and I'm here to help you," she said, in a soothing voice. "Please, calm down."

He stared at the woman who called herself Gina. Then he thought about what Splinter had taught them about how to tell if someone was lying. He looked in to her eyes, and what he saw was only compassion and concern.

When Gina saw he had finally calmed down she asked, "What's your name?"

Raphael hesitated. "It's Ra…Rane," he finally said. He didn't wan to give her his real name just in case there was a chance she would recognize it.

"Rane…" Gina smiled. "That's a nice name. Now, let me help you back in to bed," she said, reaching down to help him up.

Raphael just smacked her hand away. "I can help myself!" He said, defensively.

Gina chuckled. "Okay, Mr. Tough guy." She stood back and watched, crossing her arms over her chest to show she wouldn't interfere.

"Nngh…" Raphael reached up, taking a hold of the edge of the bed. Then slowly, he began to pull himself up. He was having a hard time getting used to his new body. Having 5 toes on each foot instead of two, and not having a shell on his back threw off his balance. "I can do it!" He growled at Gina, who hadn't said anything. Once he was able to stand up, he slowly crawled back in to bed.

"Good job!" Gina said, clapping.

Raphael growled, a stress mark appearing on his forehead. This chick is getting on my nerves. He thought to himself. He sighed, shaking his head. Just then suddenly came to mind and he asked, "Can I have a mirror?"

"A mirror…?" Gina looked at Raphael strangely. "What do you need a mirror for?"

"I just want to see if anything is out of place…" He said dully.

"Okay…" She replied, and she went in to the bathroom, coming back with a 2' by 4' mirror, and handed it to him.

Staring in to it, Raphael examined his new features. He had spiky auburn hair, tan skin and hazel-nut eyes. Maybe… maybe he would like being human. Suddenly he heard the voice of Master Splinter in the back of his head saying, _"What about your brothers?"_ But how was he going to return to his normal self?

"Are you hungry?" Gina suddenly asked.

He looked up at her, and then felt as he stomach began to growl and he realized he hadn't eaten for twelve hours. "Y-yeah… that sounds great."

"What would you like?"

"Got any pizza?"

* * *

Back in the sewers the brothers sat, believing their brother to be dead. There was a deathly silence amongst them and they wondered… how were they going to tell Master Splinter? 

"I'll tell him," Leonard suddenly said, breaking the heavy silence. "It's my responsibility. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't do anything about it."

"No, let me tell him, bro…" Mikey piped up.

"Tell me what?"

The three brothers looked up to see Master Splinter enter the living room, a look of almost knowing written on his face. "What has happened, my sons?"

Leonardo stood up and kneeled at his Sensei's feet, holding out Raphael's Sais and mask. "He's gone, Father. Raphael is…" he faltered, "…Dead."

Mikey began to cry again as the reality began to sink in and Don lowered his head silently.

Leonardo tried his best not to break down, but Splinter placed his hand on his head and said, "It is okay to cry."

The oldest brother looked up at his father, tears spilling down his face. "Sensei…!" He cried, clinging on to Master Splinter. "He's gone! He's… he's really gone!

Sniffling, Mikey joined in, hugging and clinging to Master Splinter as they mourned the death of their brother.

"Donatello, don't be alone in this…" Splinter said, holding a hand out to the other.

Staring at him, he hesitated for a second, and then went over to him, hugging the others as well.

Raphael's mask and Sais lay on the floor, looking cold and abandoned.


	4. The Plot Thickens! Terrible Dream

Disclaimer: They still elude my grasp. I still don't own the turtles. TT

* * *

"**Only Human"**

**Ch. 4**

"With one turtle down, the other brothers will fall apart and I will be able to enact my ingenious plan!" Shedder bragged like he always did.

Krang, who was working on the computer, rolled his eyes and turning to him said, "You have an unhealthy obsession with the turtles. That's all I ever hear you talk about! Turtles this, and turtles that. It's enough to make a person go insane!"

"They always thwart my plans!" Shedder growled, shaking a fist at the air.

"Did you ever think that maybe your plans suck??"

Shedder grumbled to himself. "You really know how to ruin my moments, don't you?"

Krang just grinned and went back to work. "It's how I show you I love you, Shedder," he said mockingly.

Shedder sweatdropped and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I have a plan to take over the city and destroy the turtles! Behold!" Shedder held up a vial of a bubbly liquid.

Krang looked at it blinking. "You made soda…?"

"No you stupid alien; this liquid will allow me to take control of the minds of ever citizen in the city! All I have to do is put this liquid in the city's water supply and they will all be under my control!" Shedder laughed maniacally.

"And how… may I ask… are you going to do that?" Krang asked skeptically.

"I will use one of my best Foot ninjas, Gina. She's head of the Stealth Squad," Shedder said proudly. "I taught her myself."

"Whatever, Shedder…"

* * *

"So, what happened next?"

"I grabbed him by the arm and chucked him over my shoulder in to garbage can!" Raphael exclaimed, laughing.

Gina laughed along with him.

"Wow, no one's every enjoyed my fight stories before," Raphael said, taking a bite of his pizza slice. He and Gina were sitting at the kitchen table, eating pizza. Gina had given him an extra large red t-shirt and baggy jeans to wear.

"Well, you're an interesting person," she said, resting her chin on her hands and looking up at him.

"Thanks." He blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

Gina giggled. "Your bluuussshing!"

"No I'm not!" Raphael denied, turning away and crossing his arms over his chest.

She just grinned and said, "Whatever you say." She suddenly looked at the clock, which said 12 in the morning. "Geeze, it's that late?? I've kept you up too long; you really need to get your rest."

Raphael groaned. "Fine…" He said, getting up. Gina led him back to the bed he had woken up in, when something dawned on him. "Where are you sleeping? I'm assuming this is just a one person apartment…"

"Hm? Oh, I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"No… I—I couldn't let you sleep on the couch… I don't want to put you out—!"

"You're my guest, Rane. Don't think anything of it," Gina said, smiling and patting him on the cheek.

Raphael sweatdropped slightly, staring up at her. There was something about this woman that made him feel… he couldn't describe the emotion he was feeling. "If… you say so…" He said, reluctantly.

"That's a good boy," she said, teasingly, patting him on the head. "G'night." Gina went over to a closet, taking out some sheets and set up a makeshift bed on the couch.

"Goodnight…" Raphael replied. Getting in to bed, he yawned and was fast asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

_**Raphael woke up to find himself surrounded by fog. Looking around he suddenly spotted his brothers. "Guys, it's me!" He called out to them, but they didn't seem to hear him. Upon further observation he saw they were about to fight. Just then, Shedder appeared, and behind him were a crowd of humans, April and Casey among them. "Wh-what's going on??"**_

"_**You won't get away with this, Shedder!" Leonardo shouted, "You may have killed our brother—!"**_

"_**What??"**_

"_**But, we won't allow you to take over the city!"**_

_**Shedder laughed. "That's where you're wrong, turtle! It is too late, you have lost!"**_

_**Michelangelo growled and lunged at Shedder, nun chucks in hand. "This is for Raph!!"**_

"_**Mikey, don't!!" Leo cried.**_

_**Suddenly a human came in between Mikey and shedder and before Mikey could have time to react, he was impaled with a Wakizashi. **_

"_**Mikeeeey!!!" Donatello cried, running to his brother.**_

"_**Donny, no!!" Raphael cried, trying to stop the other, but finding he couldn't move.**_

_**Suddenly, a shot rang out and Donatello stopped in his tracks, a pained look on his face, and he fell forward to the ground.**_

"_**Mikey… Don…" Raph watched this trembling.**_

_**Suddenly Leonardo turned to look at him. "Raph… we need you…" he whispered.**_

"

* * *

Raphael groaned, waking up to the sounds of cars honking outside. Not only that, but he felt something warm curled up against him. Cracking one eye open, he was shocked to find Gina sleeping next to him, her arms wrapped around him. His entire face turned a bright red. Wh-what is this chick up to?? He thought frantically to himself. As he was thinking, Gina began to stir, yawing. He flinched, panicking slightly.

"Mnn… good morning," she greeted sleepily. Gina blinked at his panicking expression.

"Wh-what are you doing, sleeping with me??" He asked, inching away.

"Hm? Well, I woke up to the sound of you crying around 3 am this morning. I guess you were having a bad dream so I came to comfort you… I guess I fell asleep…" She said, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head.

Raphael's eyes widened slightly as memories of the dream last night came back to him. He had to get back to his brothers, one way or another.


	5. Raph Wants to Do What?

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT... yet. xD

* * *

"**Only Human"**

**Ch. 5**

Things in the lair seemed gone back to normal. Donatello was in his lab, working on an experiment, Mikey was reading one of his comics and Leonardo was meditating in the training room. But there was still heaviness in the air.

They had set up a small shrine in honor of Raphael's memory with his Sais and mask and some incense.

While Leonardo was meditating, he was thinking about Raphael. He didn't know his absence would have such an impact on him. He actually missed his hot-headedness; he missed arguing with him, he missed everything.

His concentration was cut off when his Turtle Com suddenly went off. Reaching in to his belt his answered it saying, "What's up?"

It was April. "Guys, what's going on? Why haven't you called me??" She cried. "What happened to Raphael?"

Leonardo flinched, eyes widening. Crap, they forgot to tell April! He hesitated, unsure of how to break it to her. "Um… April… I have—some bad news."

April frowned. "Wh-what is it?" She asked, although she had an idea what it was.

"Raph… he's… dead…"

April's eyes widened. "No… it can't be… This can't be true! What did you do with his body??"

"Hm?" Leonardo blinked. Come to think of it, they had forgotten about the body. They were so upset, they never really thought about it.

"Leo?? Tell me you have his body!"

"Um…" Leonardo hesitated. He suddenly felt like Mikey, mind completely blank.

"If there was no body, how can you know for sure he's really dead? What if Shedder was just lying?" April asked.

"He had his mask and Sais… we thought that was proof enough…" Leonardo said guiltily. If there was a chance Raphael could still be alive—Leonardo just had to try. "I'll call you back April," he said, and he turned off his Turtle Com. Let's hope this works... Leonard thought as he got in to his meditation stance.

* * *

"So… uh… tell me a little about yourself…" Raphael said as Gina was cooking breakfast.

"Well, my original name was Eun Mi Ryu. I'm originally from South Korea, but an American couple adopted me and I was renamed Gina."

"By the looks of that choker and that symbol… you're apart of the Foot Ninja…" Raphael pointed out.

"Yes… I am. When I was twelve, I ran away from home. They took me in… they became my new family. Especially Shedder-Sensei; when I turned fifteen he took up training me personally. I'm trained to use the Kusarigamas."

Raphael listened to her silently.

"I want to help him defeat the evil ninja turtles he fights all the time."

Raph flinched at this comment. Damn it…

_Raph! Are you still alive??_ The voice of Leo suddenly boomed in Raphael's head and he jumped with a start, yelping.

Gina blinked, and turned around to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" he said, sweatdropping.

Just then the phone rang and Gina said, "I should get that. Be right back."

When she was gone, Raph frantically thought, _Leo, is that you?? God you scared the crap out of me!_

_Raph, you're still alive!_ Even though it was only Leo's thoughts, it sounded like he was on the verge of tears. _Where are you? What happened?? Why haven't you come home?_

_Leo… it's a long story. I—_ Raphael stopped short when he overheard Gina talking on the phone_. Hold on a second, Leo…_ Using his ninja skills, he moved in close to listen to Gina.

"Yes, Shedder-Sensei. I will have my team place the mind control serum in the water supply tonight."

_N-no…! Leo, you gotta listen to me! Shedder is planning on placing a mind control serum in to the water supply! _

_What?? We have to stop him! I'll go tell the others. Raph…_

_…Yeah?_

_We missed you…_

_Just hurry up and tell the others! I'll try to find some way to infiltrate Shedder's lair, then I'll contact you to tell you the location!_

Be careful, Raph, we don't want to lose you again.

Raphael cut mind connections and quickly went back to the kitchen before Gina arrived. "Gina… I have a favor to ask of you," he said, as she walked in.

"What is it, Rane?"

"I want to join the Foot clan."


	6. Busted!

"**Only Human"**

**Ch. 6**

"Raphael is really alive??" Mikey and Don exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah!" Leonardo said, joy and excitement in his voice. "We have our brother back!"

Donatello and Michelangelo hugged each other, crying with joy, with Leonardo watching them, smiling. We will be a complete family once again. He went to Splinter's room to tell his master the good news.

* * *

"You… want to join the Foot clan??" Gina repeated Raphael, staring at him in slight shock. "Do you have experience in martial arts?"

"Yes… my master taught me everything. Please, Gina?" Raphael pulled off the best 'pleading face' he could muster up.

Gina hesitated but finally said, "Okay, I'll see what Shedder-Sensei thinks. I was on my way over there anyway."

Raphael smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

When they arrived at Shedder's lair, Raphael saw him talking to Krang and next to him on the table was his Turtle Com. Why did he still have it? Did he hope to try and use it to track the others?

"Shedder-Sensei, Rane here would like to join the Food Clan," Gina said, walking up to the metal masked man.

Shedder looked Raphael over with a scrutinizing look. "Hmm… does he have experience?"

"Twelve years sir," Raphael said.

"Really…" Shedder rubbed his chin, and then motioned for a Foot ninja to come forward. "I want to see you in action."

The Foot ninja came running at him and Raphael dodged him and swiping his leg, knocked him off balance and pinned him to the floor.

"Excellent job," Shedder said, clapping. "But how do you handle under multiple attacks?"

This time five Foot ninjas came at him. Cracking his knuckles, he punched one ninja and threw him at another, both falling to the floor out like a light. The next one came at him with a sword. Raphael dodged it a few times then kicked it from its owner's grasp and kicked him in the neck, K.O.ing him. The last two came at him and he flipped over them, and slammed their heads together. W-wow… in this body I move twice as fast… Raphael thought in amazement, looking down at his human body. I'm liking this human thing already.

"Well, I see now you are worthy, Rane," Shedder said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come this way and we'll get you a uniform.

Raphael glanced over at the Turtle Com. He would have to get it back later. Just then he noticed Krang staring at him. Raphael sweatdropped and lowered his gaze quickly. He had to be careful around that pink blob.

* * *

Later that day, it was nearing evening, and Raphael snuck back in to the Shedder's lair. It looked like the coast was clear so he went over to where his Turtle Com was. He had it in his hands when suddenly he saw a vile of bubbly liquid. This had to be it… the mind control serum. He would just have to take it and—Just then a dozen Foot ninja surrounded him.

"Just as I thought… I thought you seemed suspicious. Especially since you kept looking at the Turtle Com like it meant something to you," Krang said, coming out in his mech-suit. "What are your connections to the turtles? I've never seen you before."

"Nothing… I was… just hoping I could get my revenge on them for—"

"Silence! I see right through you." Krang glared at Raphael who sweatdropped.

Damn this human's transparent nature! "Fine, you found me out. But you know what; you'll have to catch me first!" He snatched the vile and grabbing a smoke pellet from his pants that he stole from one of the Foot ninjas, he threw it to the floor, enveloping the entire room with smoke and ran.

"Get him, you fools!!" Krang yelled, practically coughing up a lung… that is if he had any.

Raphael ran with the vile, the Foot ninja right on his heels. He went to use his Turtle Com, but when he opened it, he realized to his dismay, someone had been tinkering with it. It was practically gutted. "Damn it!!" he cried in frustration. He suddenly found himself at the docks. He turned around to see he was once again surrounded by Foot ninja.

"You have nowhere to run, boy," Krang said, breaking through the crowd. "Now hand over the vile and maybe I'll let you live.

_Crap… I'm really in a jam now…_ Raphael thought, looking from the Foot ninja and Krang to the cold seawater back to the ninja. Just then, something dawn on him and he grinned. "You'll get this vile over my cold, lifeless body!" Raphael yelled and lifting the vile above his head, he threw it to the ground, shattering it in to a million pieces, the liquid evaporating instantly.

Krang frowned. "You brought this on yourself, human. Foot ninjas, kill him!!"

"Sorry, I have more pressing matters," he said and stepping backward, let himself fall over the edge and in to the water.

The alien stared at awe as he saw the human disappear over the edge in to the cold murky water. "Return to base… NOW! Shedder will not be pleased about this…"


	7. Raphael's Return! Their Plan

"**Only Human"**

**Ch. 7**

Raphael gasped for breath resurfacing in the sewer tunnels. He coughed spastically as he climbed out of the water, and he lay on his back, breathing in deeply. Now that he was human, he couldn't hold his breath as long as he once could when he was a turtle. It was a good thing he was right about there being an opening to the sewers underneath the docks, or he would have been done for.

Getting up wobbly, he began to make his way towards the turtle's lair.

Leonardo paced back and forth in the training room, his mind wracked with worry. Raphael hadn't contacted him and it was way past the time he said Shedder would enact his plan.

Mikey and Donatello sat outside, watching their older brother. "Dude, how long has he been pacing like that?" Michelangelo asked.

"For hours now…" Donatello said, shaking his head. "It's not healthy if you ask me."

"You don't think something happened to Raph, do ya?" The youngest looked at his genius brother, biting his nails.

Donatello sighed. "I hope not…" He suddenly paused, looking around. "Hm? Did you hear something?" He asked, getting out his Bo Staff.

Mikey blinked at Don and was about to say something when the other suddenly shushed him and motioned for Mikey to follow him.

Slowly walking in to the living room, they spotted a human that looked like he had treading water.

"What the—? How did you find this place??" Donatello growled, confronting the human; holding his Bo staff against the intruder's chest so as to keep him at bay.

"Donny… i-it's me, Raph. You gotta believe me," the human pleaded, reaching out to him.

"Dude, I think the loony bin is missing a patient…" Michelangelo said, making a circling motion with his finger next to his head.

Raphael shook slightly. "Damn it… you gotta believe me! If you don't, I'll—I'll tell Don exactly how his energy converter device really got broken!"

"H-hey that was supposed to be a secret! Oops…" Mikey covered his mouth with his hands.

"I'll have a talk with you later," Don said, staring at Mikey.

"It's him, guys…" Leo said, walking in. "I can sense it."

"Leo… am I glad to see… you…" Raph suddenly passed out, falling to the ground, his Turtle COM falling out of his hand.

* * *

"Please, Shedder-Sensei, calm down!" Gina cried, as Shedder destroyed various machines in a fit of anger, Krang looking on in shock. 

"My plans! Ruined! I thought after killing that turtle things would actually work out. But you! You brought in that… that man and ruined everything!"

"But Sensei—!"

Shedder slapped her before she could finish her sentence. "Silence! You are a disgrace to the Foot Clan. Now get out of my sight!"

Gina bowed and quickly left.

* * *

"Fascinating…" Don said, staring at a computer screen, Raphael's genetic information on it. "It really is Raphael… only human somehow… I wonder how Shedder could make such a serum." 

Raphael was lying on the couch, wires hooked up to him, monitoring his vital signs as he rested.

"Don't talk like you admire him, Don. Now tell me, is there anyway to return him back to normal?" Leo asked, while sitting by Raph's side.

Michelangelo was off to the side playing with his nunchucks. "Yeah dude, it's kinda weird having a human for a brother," he said. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and accidentally lost control of one of his nunchucks and it went flying off somewhere, followed by a resounding crash.

Leo sweatdropped, staring at Mikey who just chuckled nervously.

"I don't know… we don't even know how he was turned in to a human. The only way to do it would be to get whatever Shedder used to turn him this way and make an antidote from it." Don said, turning around his chair to look at the others.

"Then I guess I'm going back," Raphael groaned, sitting up and taking the wires off.

"Whoa, you're not going anywhere!" Leo said, pushing against Raph's chest to get him to lie back down.

"Look, Leo, I'm the only one who knows how to get to Shedder's hideout. I have to go!"

Leo sighed. "I guess you're right…" He murmured.

"What was that, Leo? I don't think I quite heard you," Raph said, a grin on his face.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste," Leonardo said quickly.

"Before you go, I think you would like to have these back, my son," Splinter said walking in. He held out Raphael's Sais and bandana.

"Father…" Raphael got up, strapping the weapons to his waist and put the bandana on.

"Be safe," Splinter said, placing a hand on Raph's cheek.

"Father, when we get the serum, we can return you to human!" Raph suddenly said.

"No, I am content with my lot in life. I have no regrets."

"But--!"

Splinter stopped him, placing his hand over the turtle's mouth. "Just go, my son. I know you mean well, but you have to worry more about yourself."

Raphael stared down at his sensei then hugged him tightly, "I love you father," and he and his three other brothers were out the door.


	8. Confronting Gina! What is Family?

"Only Human"

Ch. 8

The four brothers looked down at Shedder's hideout from the roof of a nearby building. There were a few Foot ninjas guarding the front entrance, but with their ninja stealth, they were able to take them out soundlessly. Surprisingly, they didn't run into any Foot ninjas inside.

"I don't know guys… this seems all too easy…" Donatello said uneasily as they came across the laboratory with no one in sight.

"There's the stuff Shedder injected me with!" Raphael butted in, pointing to a vial lying on a table among other test tubes and beakers.

Donatello went over to it, picking it up and examined it. "Hmm… What was this originally supposed to do? I highly doubt Shedder wanted to turn Raphael in to a human…"

"It was supposed to change me back in to a normal turtle…" Raphael said, walking over to Donny's side.

"Ah, I see where he went wrong in the formula."

"Whoa dude, how'd you find that out?" Michelangelo asked in awed curiosity.

"I just looked at his notes." Donatello held up a piece of paper with equations scrawled on it. "Using these, I can make an antidote."

Suddenly a shiriken came flying out, striking the ground next to Leo's foot. "Well, I suggest you hurry up, because we've got company!" The eldest turtle exclaimed, Gina coming out of the shadows.

"Rane, you were working for these creatures?" Gina stared at Raphael in anger and disbelief.

"Rane…?" The three other turtles said in unison looking at Raphael questioningly.

Suddenly Michelangelo began to laugh. "What kind of name is that, Raph?? It sounds like what a hippie would name one of their kids!!"

Raphael groaned, smacking his forehead. "Shut – up – you moron."

Gina stared at Michelangelo in confusion. "What are you blathering about? That's not the turtle Raphael… What is going on?!"

"Raph, what **is **going on?" Leonardo asked, staring at his younger brother in a suspicious, yet confused manner. "Do you know this Foot ninja?"

Raphael sighed, "It's a long story. Gina… I am Raphael… I was just turned human by a serum the Shedder injected me with. He thought I was dead and he tossed me out… where you found me."

"So… not only did you use my kindness… you're one of my sensei's enemies? For this insult, you shall pay."

"Boy, you really know how to pick em, eh Raph?" Mikey chuckled. "Don't worry; we'll take care of her."

"I don't think so, reptile!" Just then, Shedder appeared a whole army of Foot ninjas behind him. "None of you will get out of here alive! Foot ninjas attack them--!"

"Don, we'll hold off the Foot ninjas! You just continue to make that antidote for Raphael!" Leo shouted, fighting off the incoming Foot ninjas.

"Will do--!" Donny exclaimed, as he continued his work.

"Raphael? The turtle--?! That's it; I will kill him with my bare hands!" Shedder roared, lunging at the human Raphael.

Suddenly, Gina came in between them, stopping Shedder in his tracks.

"What are you doing, Gina??" He demanded angrily.

"Please, Shedder Sensei, I want to deal with this one… myself."

Before Shedder could object, Michelangelo hit him on the head with one of his Nun chucks.

"Hey, butt-head, wanna tango??" The youngest turtle goaded him on, twirling his Nun chucks, grinning widely.

"You will pay for that!" Shedder lunged at Mikey, but the turtle just jumped out of the villain's reach and began to run, laughing like an idiot.

"So… it has come to this…" Gina said, sizing Raphael up, the turtle likewise doing the same with her.

"I guess so… I hoped it wouldn't," he said, regret in his voice.

"I saved your life… let you sleep in my bed… I – I cannot believe I was such a fool to trust you."

"Believe me, Gina, it was never my intention to hurt you, but…"

"But what…?!" She demanded

"Shedder wishes to destroy my family – the people I care most about. I did like you – I really did, but my family comes first." Raphael took out his Sais.

"Your – family…? I never had a family that truly cared for me… until that is, I joined the Foot clan. They became my new family."

"You call this a family? Gina, this isn't a family! Shedder is not caring; he cares only for his goals. He doesn't care who gets hurt in the process! Think back, has there been any time where he's been anything like a family?!"

Gina stared at Raphael, thinking back. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't come up with one single memory where Shedder had ever shown her any affection or understanding.

"Kill him! Kill him now, or you will prove just how weak you are! Do you want to be alone again?!"

Her gaze lowered, Gina took out her Kusarigamas and in a voice full of regret said, "I'm sorry… Raphael." With that she lunged forward, weapons at ready.

Raphael sighed, and lunging back at her, Sais out in front of him.

_He's right… I truly have no one… I should just end it here… _Gina had zoned out in her thoughts, because the next thing she knew, she felt a spreading pain in her stomach and Raphael yelling something. She looked down to see one of his Sais sticking out of her gut, then she looked back up at Raphael, a look of dismay on his face and… was he crying. Suddenly he vision began to get blurry and everything went black.

"I'm done!" Donatello suddenly exclaimed, holding up the newly made antidote.

"Okay, let's get out of here!" Leo shouted.

"Awww, but I was having fun!" Michelangelo whined, somehow having been able to steal Shedder's helmet.

"Yes, now!"

Mikey groaned, and threw the helmet at Shedder successfully hitting him on the head and knocking him out.

"Raphael, let's go already!" Leo called back to Raphael, who just stood over Gina's seemingly lifeless body. "Raph!!"

"I… I can't just leave her!" Raphael cried, propping her up.

"But – she's one of them!" Leo protested.

"She saved my life… and gave up her own." Raphael placed a hand over his face, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Leo, looking at him with an understanding look on his face.

"Okay, I'll help," he said, and he and Raphael picked up Gina and took her to the Turtle Van where they placed her in the back.

"Hey, what the shell are you doing bringing her along??" Michelangelo demanded.

"Shut up and just drive," Raphael growled, glaring at the other turtle.

Michelangelo just gulped and they drove away.

_Please… let us make it in time… _Raphael pleaded in his head to whatever force would listen to him.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Author's notes: Even though it says "To be continued", this is the end of this fanfic. I'll be continuing this in the fanfic I'm working on now called "Second Chances and New Beginngings. I won't post that up as fast as I did this. So until then. ;3


End file.
